


Decent Tea and Flying Mint Bunny Cookies

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fem!America - Freeform, Fem!England - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sequel (kind of) to “Cigarettes and Maple Syrup” by Vevici. Alice couldn’t believe Francis loved someone else. She ran to the nearest coffee shop to calm down. Fem!England Fem!America</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decent Tea and Flying Mint Bunny Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cigarettes and Maple Syrup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369297) by [Vevici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vevici/pseuds/Vevici). 



“Don’t cry. Don’t cry.” Alice whispered to herself as she ran out of the building, tears streaming down her cheeks. “Damn it, don’t cry!” She said as she wiped the tears off her face. She slowed to a walk on the busy sidewalk. It was no use. Francis loved someone else and he would never love her again. She spotted a coffee shop ahead. Even though the tea here could never compare to England, she needed something to remind her of home. She walked in the shop, wincing at the strong smell of coffee. Surprisingly, no one was in line so she walked straight up to the counter.  
“I’ll be with you in a minute!” A voice called out for the back. Alice took the time to take a few napkins and wipe her face. She didn’t want people to know she had been crying.  
A girl with short dark blonde hair emerged from the back. “Hey! I’m Amelia, how can I…” She trailed off when she noticed the red-rimmed eyes of the girl in front of her.   
“Hey, are you okay?” She asked, reaching over the counter to take the girl’s hand.  
The girl pulled her hand away and lifted her chin. “I’m quite well, thank you. Now, if you could do your job, I would like your strongest cup of tea.”  
Amelia was stunned but nodded. “Yeah, sure. Um, that’ll be three dollars.”  
The girl with the blonde pigtails nodded and pulled out three dollar exact.  
“Um, what’s your name?” Amelia asked. Alice glared at her but Amelia just held up her palms. “I just have to for your drink. Store policy and all.”  
Alice rolled her eyes and said, “Alice. Alice Kirkland.” Then turned and took a seat in the far back of the shop.  
Amelia sighed and wrote the name on a cardboard cup. “Alice Kirkland,” she whispered, looking at her. “What’s wrong?” She shrugged and started to make the tea.  
A few minutes later, Alice was disturbed from her thoughts by Amelia sitting across from her, sliding the cup and a bag to her.  
“I didn’t order anything else.” She said instantly.  
Amelia smiled. “Consider it on the house.”  
Alice rolled her eyes again and took the cup. She closed her eyes and took a sip. Instead of the watery, terrible tea she was expecting, this was actually pretty decent.  
“My brother’s boyfriend loves tea and he taught me how to make a decent cup when he came over.” Amelia said, smiling at the pleasantly surprised look on Alice’s face.  
Alice smiled lightly and decided to open the bag. Inside was a cookie shaped like a flying bunny frosted green. Alice grinned at the cookies, instantly missing her brother. Amelia was still across from her and staring. Alice stopped smiling and looked at Amelia from above her spectacles.  
“What?” She asked, harshly.  
“You look beautiful when you smile.” Amelia said, casually and stood up. She slid across the top of the counter and landed gracefully on the other side.  
Alice blushed a dark red and smiled as she bit into the cookie. As Amelia winked at her from behind the counter, she decided that today wasn’t that bad after all.


End file.
